Rookies: After the Graduation
by R00kieWriter
Summary: Drama/movie-based. The base ball team players are now going separately ways, what would they do now? T for mild languages.
1. Reflecting

I don't own anything; I am just making up random stories. This story is based ROOKIES Drama & movie, since I have not finished reading manga yet… (Pretty pathetic, I know)

This story is set right after the ROOKIES movie ended. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure what to do now… After all, our high school lives are over" said Sekikawa, lying on the grass field near the river with the baseball team.<p>

"Who cares nya-?" said Yufune, breaking the silence. 'No more school, no more teachers, no more…" Yufune's voice faded away, due to the anxiety he felt by others.

"But that'll mean no more baseball for now" said Mikoshiba, quietly.

"Baka! Going to Koshien wasn't enough for you?" yelled Aniya.

"But Kawato sensei helped us to achieve our dream, and I got something to be proud in my life" said Imaoka.

Another silence started between the baseball team as they stared at the river.

"Sooo guys, whatcha gonna do eh?" Hiratsuka broke the silence. "Genius like me will DEFINITELY go to Kyojin* baseball team!"

A faint giggles filled between the baseball players.

"Hiratsuka, you better watch out for me man, I'm gonna be at Hanshin Tigers*, and I'm gonna waste you" joked Wakana.

The whole baseball team laughed except Hiratsuka.

"How dare you laugh at my dream? Kawato sensei wouldn't be happy!" shouted Hiratsuka.

"Baka, who would miss that dream-obsessed dude?" said Aniya

Shinjo slowly raised his hands up.

"I will, definitely" said Shinjo with sad expression in his eyes.

"Me too" said Mikoshiba, turning his head left to see Aniya.

"Me three, nya~!" said Yufune.

"Anyway, any of you going to university?" asked Okada.

"Dude, who would?" yelled Hiyama, slightly glancing to Mikoshiba.

"Hey Aniya, you gonna look forward to join professional baseball teams?" asked Wakana, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course, you moron. What do ya think?" replied Aniya, standing up.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooo" he yelled, and ran into the river without any hesitation with his friends following him.

They splashes each other with water with their fists, for one last time.

* * *

><p>*Kyojin and Hanshin Tigers are professional baseball teams, and they are based in there prefectures.<p> 


	2. WHHHHAAAATTTT? Jealousy hits Mikoshiba

From that day, there was no need to go to school; there was no need to see their friends and no need to go to practice baseball.

Mikoshiba-kun was so bored, and he missed baseball and Kawato sensei. He's not a fan of going to the arcade but he was so bored. He always has to help his family's business doing laundry.

"I can't stand this!" he yelled to himself and without thinking, he headed down to the arcade.

When Mikoshiba hesitated in front of the arcade, he saw Aniya-kun smoking outside the arcade. Mikoshiba's eyes widened. He was a little afraid to greet him but he went near him.

"Hey Aniya, How are you?"

"What do you think, I am fine of course. What makes you here?" Aniya had a little suspicious look on his face. He knew Mikoshiba wouldn't go to arcade at all.

"Nothing much, I am just so bored"

"Dumbass, you just bored, huh? Are you hiding something from me?" Aniya smiled cheekily.

Mikoshiba had an expressionless face. He didn't want to go into the arcade after all.

"Have you seen other guys yet?" asked Mikoshiba. He didn't know what else to say.

"Nah, you?"

Mikoshiba shook his head.

"Oh yeah, Mikoshiba." Aniya paused because he was still puffing his cigarette.

"Yes" Mikoshiba replied, hoping this wouldn't be a stupid joke.

"I'm invited to join Hanshin Tigers, next year" Aniya grinned.

"WHAAAATTT?" Mikoshiba was stunned.

"Ha! I knew you were going to say that. But I was invited by their advisor. Looks like he contacted Kawato and the advisor came to my home. So I have to continue work my ass off for baseball"

"That's good, Aniya. Good luck and don't join the fights. And oh, stop smoking! I'm sure sensei will be proud of you." Mikoshiba could not help but feel jealousy.

"BAKA, of course!" Aniya chuckled. "Hey, Mikoshiba. Don't give up hopes yet, you might be invited too" Aniya could feel Mikoshiba's jealousy.

"I'll see you around on the telly, then!" said Mikoshiba nervously. He quickly walked back to laundry shop.

Aniya smirked. He loved it when Mikoshiba was jealous.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! There will still be more chapters on the way! Tips and reviews are welcome.<p> 


End file.
